Automne
by bv
Summary: L'automne est une saison sujette à la mélancolie... Ce ne sont pas les ninjas de Konoha qui prétendront le contraire...
1. Chapter 1

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! JE VIENS DE ahem pardon, s'cusez, l'émotien :p_

_Je disais : je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai posté une mauvaise version de ma fanfic… non seulement, y a des répétitions, mais en plus, j'aiappelé Asuma Genma… Honte sur moi ! file se pendre_

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'y répondrai au chapitre deux, vu que là je manque un chtit peu de temps :s_

_Doooooooooonc… nouvelle version, revue et corrigée (pas de gros changements, mais c mieux :p)_

Pour info sur ma façon d'écrire et pour mieux comprendre le texte:

**_-ça parle_**

_- ça pense_

-l'action passe…

_Bientôt nous plongerons dans les froides ténèbres ;   
J'écoute en frémissant chaque bûche qui tombe  
Tout l'hiver va entrer dans mon être : colère   
Mon esprit est pareil à la tour qui succombe   
**(Les Fleurs du mal)**_

Chapitre 1 : les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle…

Des lettres.

Un amas de mots.

Des feuilles grises de lettres.

_Un livre entre mes mains. Houlà, réveille toi, vieux._

Une feuille.

Rousse.

Une autre.

Rouge écarlate...

Agacé, le ninja soupira sous son masque en ôtant celles-ci des pages qu'il fixait depuis une bonne heure sans parvenir à les déchiffrer. Chaque année, il fallait qu'il tombe dans une relative mélancolie dès que les feuilles des arbres de Konoha commençaient à tomber; mais la palme revenait à cette année : avec ses élèves ne cessant de se disputer et la disparition du 3e, les soucis s'épanouissaient, et ce n'était pas aux fleurs qu'il faisait allusion...

Il rangea son "Paradis du batifolage" dans une poche et risqua un oeil vers Naruto, qui tentait de nouveau de provoquer un Sasuke de fort mauvaise humeur, tandis que Sakura lui tirait les cheveux en lui hurlant d'arrêter d'embêter son Sasuké chéri.

Il se leva et frappa sèchement dans ses mains pour rappeler ses élèves à l'ordre. Ceux-ci cessèrent de s'agiter et se tournèrent vers lui d'un air interrogateur, peu habitués à un tel regain d'autorité.

Le seul oeil visible du professeur Kakashi s'arrondit, adoucissant sa réaction précédente.

**"Il se fait tard, vous pouvez rentrer.**

Une tignasse blonde s'agita devant lui d'un air blessé.

**-Heeeeeeeh ? Sensei, ça fait qu'une heure qu'on est là ! Il est à peine midi !**

Derrière lui,le brun acquiesça d'un air boudeur :

**-Ouais. On n'a même pas commencé à s'entraîner. Vous déconnez, sensei.**

Nullement gêné par de tels propos, l'ex Anbu continua de sourire.

**-Dans ce cas, continuez à vous entraîner à marcher n'importe où. **Il désigna la forêt derrière lui d'un geste vague.** Vous avez de quoi, ici...**

**-Mais sensei !...**

**-Bon courage !"**

Il préféra s'en aller pour éviter toute autre discussion.

Naruto croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

**"Toujours aussi flemmard, ce prof. **

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un air outré.

**-C'est un scandale ! Il arrive toujours en retard et repart de plus en plus tôt ! Hein Sasuké-chéri ?**

**-Mh.**

Sasuke mis les mains sur ses hanches, préférant ignorer les yeux en coeur de la jeune fille et changer de sujet.

**Bon, on le finit, ce combat ?"**

Nouveaux hurlements de Sakura pour séparer les deux jeunes hommes.

0o0

Il enfourna les mains dans ses poches.

_Bon, et maintenant, je fais quoi ?_

Il hésitait entre rentrer chez lui faire une sieste et flâner dans la ville. Mine de rien, il aimait bien voir des gens et faire un pied de nez à son habituelle solitude, à condition bien sûr que ceux-ci ne le voient pas ou ne se jettent pas sur lui pour le provoquer en duel...

Il sursauta tandis que Gai se mettait en travers de son chemin, pour une fois trop dans ses pensées pour le repérer à l'avance.

**"Hoy, Kakashi ! C'est à mon tour de choisir quelle technique utiliser pour nous affronter !**

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Finalement, il allait opter pour la sieste.

**-Pas cette fois, s'il te plaît.**

Les énormes sourcils du fauve de jade s'arrondirent en un angle effroyablement comique.

**-Heiiin ?**

De nouveau, l'épouvantail du village de la feuille s'évapora devant son adversaire de toujours...

L'homme en tenue moulante se tortilla devant ses élèves et adopta la pose du mec cool.

**Héhéhé. Mon adversaire de toujours semble s'être résolu à mes victoires !**

**-Yosh ! Gai-sensei, vous êtes le meilleur !**

**-Ah, mon petit Lee... Profitons de la fougue de votre jeunesse et allons finir votre entraînement !**

**-Us, Gai-sensei ! »**

Ten-ten et Neiji se regardèrent d'un air fatigué tandis que leur professeur et sa copie conforme prenaient des poses ridicules censées montrer ladite fougue.

0o0

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi entrait par la fenêtre de son petit appartement et se jetait de tout son long sur son lit, faisant grincer les ressorts fatigués de celui-ci.

Il n'était pas exténué par sa journée, loin de là : en tant qu'Anbu, il avait connu des journées pires que celles où il enseignait à une corne de brume ambulante (il se demandait parfois comment un gamin aussi bruyant avait fait pour ne pas finir sourd ou étripé au détour d'un chemin par des ninjas las de l'entendre hurler à tout va), une jeune fille amoureuse (_mmmh... Hystérique plutôt_) et un adepte de la tenebrattitude. Encore que ses oreilles exercées à saisir le moindre petit bruissement avaient parfois du mal à supporter les cris du porteur du Kyuubi.

Le porteur du Renard.

Naruto, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, toujours en bataille et aux yeux d'un bleu pur...

Au fond de lui, quelque chose gratta, chaud, piquant, douloureux. Comme lorsque son Sharingan se déclenchait.

_Arrête avec ça._

Il ôta son bandeau, le laissa négligemment tomber sur le sol et passa une main dans ses cheveux gris argent, sentant soudain peser sur lui le poids des journées passées à surveiller ses "gosses".

Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'être enseignant, déjà ?

_Peut-être parce que tu en avais marre de n'être qu'une ombre furtive dans la vie des autres. Peut-être que tu cherchais simplement à payer ta dette..._

_-Ca suffit avec ça. J'ai passé l'âge de "la petite voix intérieure qui vient me rabattre les oreilles dès que je commence à dire des conneries"._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Ouais. Et rien que pour ça, je vais faire grève tiens._

Il ferma les yeux et se roula en boule, son oreiller dans ses bras comme une énorme peluche.

**"Mmmmh..."**

Bientôt, l'homme s'endormit paisiblement, préférant un sommeil sans rêve à des journées hantées par divers souvenirs.


	2. chez kurenai

Chez Kurenai…

Elle finit patiemment de brosser ses longs cheveux noirs et rebelles, puis posa sa brosse d'un air pensif en contemplant le soleil en train de se lever. Pourquoi avait-on besoin de convoquer les gens aussi tôt le matin ? Son ami n'était décidément qu'un porteur de mauvaises nouvelles…

Elle soupira en entendant frapper à la porte. Elle était déjà en retard, elle le savait, et pourtant...

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le reflet du miroir. Combien de temps encore pourrait-elle garder son visage ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne la regarde autrement que comme une simple collègue enseignante ? Combien de temps avant que son cœur, desséché de s'être trop langui de lui, ne se brise pour ne jamais plus battre pour quiconque ?

Elle se dit tristement que dix ans ne suffiraient certainement pas. Ce type était tellement étrange...

Les coups à la porte redoublèrent, manquant presque la faire sortir de ses gongs. Elle fronça les sourcils.

**"C'est bon, j'arrive !**

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Asuma, l'air inquiet, prêt à frapper à nouveau contre la porte de ses énormes poings, une cigarette partiellement fumée mais néanmoins éteinte coincée du côté droit de sa bouche, mordillée au possible... Soudainement, elle lui trouva un air comique.

-**Bon sang ! J'ai cru que tu dormais, je commençais à m'inquiéter !**

**-N'importe quoi ! Arrête de te faire de fausses joies !**

**-Tu parles ! A deux minutes près, je défonçais la porte !**

Après avoir jetée l'ancienne imbibée de salive, il en alluma une enième depuis son réveil et sourit devant le regard désapprobateur de la jeune femme.

**-Tu fumes trop ! **

**-Andouille ! C'est pas ça qui risque de me tuer, avec le boulot qu'on a...**

**-C'est sûr, tu dois avoir pas mal de soucis avec ton équipe d'idiots, pas vrai ?**

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air faussement colérique de l'homme à la barbe.

o0o

Après une courte mache au travers d'un village encore endormi (on peut être ninja et aimer la grasse matinée, pas vrai ? ;p) Asuma et Kurenai entrèrent dans la petite salle de classe faisant office de salle de réunion et s'installèrent tranquillement.

**"Dis, la réunion est prévue pour quelle heure ? Tu m'avais bien dit 7 heures, non ?**

Il alluma une autre cigarette. Etait-elle en train de rêver ou il fumait trois fois plus que d'habitude ?

**-Ouais. Mais elle a lieu à 9 heures, en fait.**

**-Quoi !**

**-Mouais, je préfère être en avance, tu sais bien...**

Elle l'engueula :

**-Toi et ta manie d'arriver toujours en avance ! Regarde ! On est tous seuls dans cette salle et...**

Il leva une main vers elle pour lui faire signe de se taire.

**-Ecoute, si je t'ai faite venir aussi tôt, c'est parceque j'ai à te parler.**

**- Hein ?**

**-Ouais. Et si je l'avais fait chez toi, ça aurait dévié vers autre chose. Donc maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans t'énerver...**

Elle blémit devant l'air grave du ninja au teint basané.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ?**

Celui-ci soupira doucement et s'alluma une autre cigarette.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien de vraiment grave..."**

_Hehehe… ben ouais, désolée, fallait que je mette ce chapitre à part… pour la suite, c'est mieux XD_


	3. chapitre 2 : Le poids de la solitude

_Elenthya  
_

_Huhuhuhu, alors, t'm l'image de mon kakashi mélancolique ? XD Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, ce perso, je ne le vois que comme ça... mon kakashiii snirfl.Enfin bon, walla, tu sais ce que voulait dire Asuma... heureuse ? lol :)_

_ Zorro La Tortue  
_

_Nyoh, marchi aussi ! et walla la suite :)_

_sinon, j'ai un peu arrangé la fin de la fic, t'as vu ? j'espère que t'as mieux compris :)_

_ Aries25_

_Roooh, ariès chan ! kyaaaaaaaah ! ça fait trop longtemps ! XD_

_C 'est gentil pour mon style d'écriture et tout, mais bon, moi j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus je le perds... d'ailleurs, j'ai trop de mal à écrire ça devient la cata :'''(_

_enfin bon, merci, ça me redonne du courage quand tu dis ça, ça doit vouloir dire que c'est pas si nul que je ne le croyais (nonon, je parle pas français, mais g la flemme de réfléchir lol)_

_Toujours pas fini ta fic ? arrrgh ! pas bien ça ! v te fesser mwa tu vas vwar ! èé_

_Mmhh et sinon, ça ve dire koi gambatte ? suis trop douée mwa :p_

_ Twin Sun Leader  
_

_Marchi marchi _

_Disons que j'essaie de me tenir aux persos, comme je déteste que les gens les changent de beaucoup, je me mets à la place des lecteurs... enfin bon, j'espère que ça tiendra la route jusqu'au bout :)_

_Pour genma : merci de l'avoir mentionné ! Au début, je confondais les prénoms Genma et Asuma, du coup c'est parti en vrille lol_

_J'ai corrigé du coup, MARCHIIIIIIIIIIIII XD  
_

_Etheil Calad _

_Marchi :) Et contente de te décoller un peu de neiji lol _

_moi aussi jl'm bien, mais g encore trop de mal avec lui (le cerner, toussa), docn j'écrirai ptêtre une fific sur lui, mais c pas pour dessuite ;)_

_bizz a tutti, et encore merci pour vos reviews :)_

Chapitre 2 : la solitude n'est pas si lourde…

_ « Hé, épouvantail ! Devine quoi ?_

_Il grimaça un sourire que les gosses ne virent pas et continua son chemin. Parcequ'il n'était pas comme les autres. Être ninja à son âge, c'était rare; surtout lorsqu'on était comme lui un garçon désigné comme un "comme un autre", sans prédisposition à quoique ce soit, __ fils d'un moins que rien, fils de..._

_Le gamin secoua la tête et tripota machinalement le masque qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Personne n'aurait pu croire que sous ses airs de chérubin, le jeune garçon avait déjà accompli bon nombre de missions, tuant sans mal, aussi inexpressif et insensible que le pire guerrier de Konoha. Mais démontrer sa force à des gamins ne le tentait absolument pas, d'autant qu'il était déjà assez mal vu par les adultes…_

_ Une lueur familière le tira de ses pensées : le troisième… Sa simple arrivée Il se pencha vers lui, arborant ce sourire si doux qui le caractérisait tant._

**_ « Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ?_**

_ Kakashi secoua la tête._

**_ -Rien._**

_ Son ancien maître ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais des cris venant de l'entrée du village l'empêchèrent de parler._

_ A peine dix heures plus tard, leur destin se jouerait._

_ Kyuubi…_

****

****

**_ J'aime de vos longs cheveux la lumière verdâtre,  
Douce beauté, mais tout aujourd'hui m'est amer,  
Et rien, ni votre amour, ni le boudoir, ni l'âtre,  
Ne me vaut le soleil rayonnant sur la mer._**

**_ (Les Fleurs du mal)_**

Le réveil sonna, tirant le ninja de ses rêves trop agités. Il grommela un peu et éteignit le réveil pour se lever, tiré par un Pakkun passablement énervé.

** « Allez, boss, lève toi ! Tu vas encore te faire engueuler sinon...**

** -T'es là toi ? rappelle moi quand je t'ai invoqué, parceque là j'ai un trou...**

** -Tu m'as pas invoqué : j'apparais dès que tu dors !**

** -Ah ouais, c'est vrai...**

** -Baka.**

** -On m'appelle ?**

Il sourit vaguement et enfila son masque. Le chien fit la moue.

**- A ton âge, faudrait peut-être commencer à te défaire de cette mauvaise habitude que t'as à cacher ta tête...**

Kakashi sourit.

** -Pourquoi ça ? Je l'aime bien, moi, ce masque.**

** -C'est ça, j'te crois.**

L'épouvantail de Konoha leva les yeux au ciel en enfilant son col roulé et la seconde épaisseur de tissu sombre recouvrant son visage. Tandis qu'il enfilait son bandeau, son oeil libre dériva vers le chien qui le regardait intensément.

** -En attendant, j'ai pas eu mon petit déjeuner…**

Le chien lui indiqua d'une de ses pattes la cuisine fort peu équipée, au milieu de laquelle trônait une table d'aspect simple, sur laquelle se trouvait… une écuelle.

Il déglutit.

** -Bon, euh… je m'en passerai, finalement ! »**

Avant que le chien ouvre la gueule pour protester, le ninja disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

0o0

_ Merde, pour une fois je suis en avance on dirait... Mais il est quelle heure ?_

Il tenta un regard vers le soleil et grimaça. A vu de nez, il avait au moins une heure d'avance. Cet abruti de Pakkun avait déclenché son réveil beaucoup trop tôt !

_ Bah, pas grave. Je pourrai toujours dormir en les attendant tous..._

D'un pas nonchalant, il entra dans le bâtiment, embrassant les lieux du regard : plus que sa propre maison (qui se résumait à un superbe et luxueux 3 pièces fort peu meublé et très peu décoré...), c'était ici qu'il avait grandi, de missions en missions, de combats en combats, de... Il sursauta.

Quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dans la pièce, et à juger par la forte odeur de tabac, il ne pouvait s'agir que de...

** "Yo vous deux ! Ca a l'air d'aller on dirait !**

Les deux professeurs sursautèrent : trop occupés à échanger leur premier baiser, ils n'avaient pas entendu le trop discret ninja entrer dans la salle de classe. Comme des gamins pris sur le fait, ils se lâchèrent aussitôt et firent mine de ne pas s'être vus.

** -Mh. Salut, vieux.**

** -Euh... Bonjour, Kakashi.**

Il esquissa un léger sourire que les autres ne virent que parce qu'il plissait un peu son oeil unique, puis, après avoir ouvert en grand les fenêtres de la pièce pour que les odeurs de tabac se dissipent , s'assis dans un coin diamétralement opposé au leur.

_ Toujours aussi rougissante, cette pauvre Kurenai.._.

Il ouvrit son bouquin et fit mine d'être totalement absorbé par celui-ci, bien décidé à se faire oublier.

Trois heures et deux pages plus loin (il n'arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer sur les pages, ces derniers temps. Quel dommage...), la réunion était terminée. Il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, sachant pertinemment de quoi il était question (sécurité du village, augmentation des missions, élèves...), plus occupé à observer sans en avoir l'air les gens autour de lui.

Asuma et Kurenai, tout d'abord. Visiblement, leur couple venait tout juste d'éclore, vu l'apparente gêne de la jeune femme. Et cette idiote de Anko, qui trouvait moyen de crier après son supérieur parce qu'ils avaient un peu de retard...

_ Attends... ILS avaient du retard ? Une panne d'oreiller tous les deux ? Mh, c'est louche..._

Il secoua la tête. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais il se sentait plus différent que jamais.

A son âge, rares étaient les ninjas encore en vie qui ne commençaient pas à se faire de soucis pour leur descendance... Pourtant, c'était une chose qu'il n'avait même pas envisagée, jusqu'à ce jour.

_ Vais-je finir vieux garçon ?_

Il leva malgré lui les yeux vers le plafond, tentant un instant d'avoir peur à cette perspective peu joyeuse.

_Je vais finir tout seul après avoir vécu tout seul. Pas de femme, pas d'amour, pas d'enfants, pas de stèle..._

Il se gratta le front.

_ Bof._

A la douleur de perdre des êtres chers, il avait toujours préféré un rassurant isolement. Pourquoi souhaiter l'inverse à son improbable famille ?...

Un nuage voila le soleil tandis que son coeur se serra sans raison. Il n'était pas candide au point d'ignorer le goût doux-amer des femmes, et son coeur s'était déjà enflammé une unique fois pour une personne du beau sexe, morte avant que leur histoire n'éclate au grand jour, mais de là à...

Il secoua la tête et regarda l'immense horloge de l'académie, se rappellant soudain qu'il était censé rejoindre ses élèves dans moins d'une demie heure... Aujourd'hui encore, il allait battre des records de spontanéité !

Un bruissement. Le vent souleva quelques feuilles éparses, le faisant sourire tristement sous son masque.

Non, ce matin, il avait oublié une chose essentielle...

Ahem. A suiiivre ! smile étincelant


	4. chapitre 3 :Lorsque les yeux dérivent

* * *

demonslashou  
Hehe, tu m le couple asuma kurenai ? Va y avoir des bugs dans l'affaire, au moins pour ce chapitre lol ;) wish Lol. Ca, ça reste encore à définir... ;) (question : voyez vous les smileys dont je truffe mes pages ou pas :s) Zorro La Tortue  
Hehe, kakashi, un tombeur ? naaaan (bave au coin des lèvres)

comme je l'ai dit à wish, la fille en question reste à définir lol ;)

et la chose qu'il a oublié, ben c'est ce qu'il fait tous les jours : passer au cimetière voir son pote obito... m'enfin bon, v pas m'attarder là dessus... Elenthya Lol. merci merci 

par contre, je t'arrête dessuite, kakashi, il est à mwa XD Aries25 hey bichette ! 

bon, beh merci pour le style d'écriture (ecrase une larme) dommage que t'aies jamais fini la bd de premiers pas, mar contre éè

et pis pareil pou rpotc ! c koi c't'affaire ! èé on s'y remet, allez allez !

bah en tt k, merci pour ta review (meuh oui c'en est une, complexe pas lol ;) 

bizz à tutti, et merci pour vos reviews ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira... en tt k, désolée de pas aller plus vite, mais je suis encore à l'école (oué, yen a qui s'arrêtent jamais... snif) et comm eje suis en même temps sur une fanfic de one piece... ahem. qui a dit "balance la suite " ?

ok, ok...

Chapitre 3 : Lorsque les yeux dérivent…

_ Et pourtant aimez-moi, tendre coeur ! Soyez mère,  
Même pour un ingrat, même pour un méchant ;  
Amante ou soeur soyez la douce éphémère  
D'un glorieux automne ou d'un soleil couchant._

**_ (Les Fleurs du mal)_**

** « Salut les jeunes !**

Les trois aspirants ninja fusillèrent du regard leur professeur perché en haut d'un poteau électrique.

** - VOUS ETES EN RETARD !**

Son œil droit se ferma, indiquant qu'il souriait, tandis qu'il se frottait l'arrière du crâne, ébouriffant encore plus sa chevelure argentée.

** -Oh, eh bien, en fait, j'ai croisé un chat noir, et puis…eeeuh…**

Il fit mine de chercher, mais Sakura le coupa.

** -Pourquoi nous faire lever à l'aube si c'est pour arriver à l'heure qui vous chante ?**

Naruto renchérit :

** -OUAIS ! Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir faire la grasse matinée ! **

Sakura soupira.

** -C'est facile d'être professeur… vous avez la belle vie tandis que nous, les élèves, on passe notre temps à s'entraîner. J'aimerais tant pouvoir passer mon temps à autre chose…**

Les yeux bleu pâle de la jeune fille dévièrent irrésistiblement vers Sasuké tandis que ses lèvres se fendirent en un large sourire béat.

Kakashi sourit devant le manque de réaction feint du jeune ténébreux, trahi par le rouge de ses joues.

** « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une mission à remplir ; je suis certain qu'elle va énormément vous plaire…**

** - QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ? UNE MISSION DE RANG A ?**

** -Mmmh… presque !**

** -Huh ?**

** -C'est une mission très périlleuse, injustement notée par le maître hokage…**

** -Bon, ça consiste en quoi !**

** -Prendre soin et défendre chèrement la vie de plusieurs êtres…**

Derrière Naruto qui sautillait partout, Sasuke soupira.

** - Vous nous avez fait le coup il y a pas un mois. C'est quoi cette fois ? Des cafards ? Des poussins ? des...**

** -Tatata. Je ne veux rien entendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyions arrivés.**

** -Oh. Et c'est loin, votre truc ?**

** -Juste ici.**

** -Eeeeh !"**

Ils s'arrêtèrent à peine trois mètres plus loin que leur lieu de rendez-vous. Kakashi était hilare, malgré la pluie d'insultes dont l'arrosait copieusement Naruto.

** -Bon, je suppose que vous avez compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de moi pour aujourd'hui, mh ?**

Les trois jeunes contemplèrent avec désespoir l'immense poulailler maculé de fientes de poules pataugeant gaiement dans une fuite d'eau.

** -Bon, sur ce..."**

Il disparut encore sous le regard noir de ses 3 protégés…

0o0

** « Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air soucieuse…**

Elle secoua la tête.

** -Non, ce n'est rien. »**

Ses yeux aux reflets pourpres dérivèrent malgré elle vers le ninja aux cheveux gris qui s'était assis derrière Asuma, leur tournant le dos. Le parc n'était pas assez grand, il avait fallu qu'il se mette juste à côté d'eux ?

Celui-ci, le nez plongé dans son bouquin (elle se demandait sérieusement ce qui pouvait autant intéresser le ninja copieur… était-ce vraiment un livre de pervers, comme le criait Naruto à tout va ?), ne semblait même pas les avoir remarqués. Pourtant, un couple d'amoureux allongés dans l'herbe, ce n'est pas discret… Si ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, soudain énervée par le flegme de l'homme derrière Asuma. Quand est-ce que cet homme se comporterait normalement ?

0o0

Ayant trop dormi la nuit précédente, Kakashi se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas rentrer chez lui, sa maison ne lui servant qu'à se nourrir, se laver ou dormir.

C'était donc avec une pointe de fainéantise qu'il décida d'aller traîner au lieu le plus près : le parc du village.

Il s'adossa tranquillement à un arbre pour abriter sa peau trop claire d'un soleil encore agressif pour la saison, ignorant délibérément le couple d'amoureux roucoulant non loin de lui.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes de tentative de lecture (parviendrait-il jamais à finir son chapitre ? Il commençait sérieusement à douter de ses capacités à se concentrer…) qu'il sentit peser sur lui un regard lourd de reproches. Il haussa son sourcil visible et remarqua enfin la source de ce regard : Kurenai.

Il soupira lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et retourna à sa lecture, passablement fatigué de croiser toujours les mêmes personnes.

0o0

Les yeux de Kurenai se détournèrent de nouveau de lui pour se poser derrière. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Inutile de chercher ce qui pouvait autant la préoccuper, c'était ainsi depuis qu'il la connaissait : chaque fois que l'homme au Sharingan se trouvait dans les parages, la jeune femme changeait de comportement.

Longtemps, il avait été jaloux de cet homme, qui parvenait à attirer les femmes autour de lui sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure. Etait-ce le mystère qui l'entourait qui faisait se pâmer pour lui toutes ces créatures féminines ?

Kurenai rougit, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il la regardait.

Kakashi, par contre, avait certainement remarqué son manège…

Agacé, il se leva brusquement et partit sans demander son reste.

Elle sursauta lorsque son compagnon disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Que lui arrivait-il ?

L'autre sensei avait lui aussi levé les yeux de son bouquin, visiblement surpris par le bruit. Il la regardait maintenant d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose…

Elle lui fit un petit signe et se leva en soupirant pour disparaître à son tour.

_ Décidément, ils sont vraiment bizarres, ces deux là… _

Il ferma son bouquin, certain à présent qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le finir, aujourd'hui en tout cas.

_ Bien. Allons voir ce que deviennent mes trois monstres…_

0o0


	5. Chapter 4 : ce halo de mystère

Chapitre 4 : Ce halo de mystère…

_Courte tâche ! La tombe attend, elle est avide !  
Ah ! laissez-moi mon front posé sur vos genoux,  
Goûter, en regrettant l'été blanc et torride,  
De l'arrière-saison le rayon jaune et doux !_

Rien de rien ! C'était à croire qu'elle n'avait que lui en tête !

Elle avait pourtant cédé à ses avances, et dieu sait qu'il ne s'était pas jeté sur elle !

Il vida son énième verre d'un trait.

Les femmes étaient si étranges… Il n'était pas loin de se faire moine (_ou homo ?_Dans les méandres naissants de l'alcool, il sourit à l'idée de se retrouver avec quelqu'un du même sexe, dans le genre d'Iruka), tant celles-ci le désespéraient.

Il fit signe au patron de le resservir, lorsque cinq personnes entrèrent dans le petit bar-restaurant : Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Iruka.

Il rendit le salut des cinq nouveaux arrivants et fit mine d'être très intéressé par le fond (vide) de son plat. Heureusement, ils s'étaient placés loin de lui, il y avait donc peu de chances qu'ils perçoivent son regard noir.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent foutre ici ?_

0o0

**« Tu es sûr que tu veux payer le repas de ce soir, Iruka ? Tu vas te ruiner, avec Naruto…**

Le professeur de l'académie lui sourit, les joues légèrement rosées.

**-Allons, c'est la première fois que je vous invite tous… Et puis, c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto et par un heureux hasard (1) j'ai eu une promotion hier, alors je peux bien me le permettre.**

Il soupira, blasé. C'était son argent, après tout…

**-Comme tu veux . En tout cas, c'est très gentil. Et Naruto aura enfin un anniversaire digne de ce nom…**

Il sourit sous son masque, conscient que c'était probablement le premier anniversaire que le jeune garçon ne fêtait pas tout seul.

… **J'espère seulement qu'ils ne feront pas de bêtises durant cette soirée.**

Les trois ninjas aspirants se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

Allaient-ils enfin voir le visage de leur professeur après des centaines de tentatives désespérées ?

0o0

Encore un verre, et un autre.

Malgrè le nombre indéfini de fois ou il avait levé le coude dans la soirée, Asuma était encore parfaitement conscient que ceci n'arrangerait pas sa situation, mais plus il buvait, plus il était persuadé qu'une solution se dessinait… Quand à réussir à mettre le doigt dessus, c'était une autre affaire. Il grogna et s'arrêta en plein mouvement, dévisageant les mangeurs de la table en face de lui.

Un peu plus loin, chacun mangeait avec entrain, surtout Naruto, qui était parvenu à se faire offrir un bol de chaque sorte de ramen que proposait le restaurant, pour le plus grand malheur du portefeuille d'Iruka, qui commençait à s'inquiéter de devoir faire la plonge pour finir de payer la soirée.

Seul Kakashi n'avait pas entamé son plat, attendant le moment propice pour ôter son masque sans se faire voir de tous, au grand dam de ses élèves qui le guettaient sans aucune discrétion.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Même auprès des élèves de l'académie, le ninja masqué suscitait un intérêt proche de la fascination, de par son flegme, son masque et son passé au service des Anbu. Même son célébrissime Sharingan n'était rien face à cette aura de mystère dégagée par cet homme.

Il fit la moue.

_Tout ce que je trouve de mystérieux chez lui, c'est qu'il n'aie aucune compagne malgré son âge et le nombre de filles qui se pâment dès qu'il apparaît. Faut pas exagérer non plus._

Il finit son verre.

_J'en ai marre de ce foutu épouvantail._

O0o

« **Kakashi Sensei, vous ne trouvez pas que Asuma san boit un peu trop ce soir ?**

**-Mmmmh ?**

Sakura fronça les sourcils devant l'air endormi de celui auquel elle s'adressait.

_Il dort, ce prof ou quoi _!

Elle se répéta lentement, comme si elle parlait à un enfant légèrement attardé.

**-Asuma san semble boire plus que de raison. Il a des problèmes en ce moment ?**

**-Oh, tu es très observatrice, Sakura Chan !**

**-Baka ! Il est en face de moi !**

**-Mais il est loin !**

Elle leva un poing vers Naruto, qui écopa d'une belle bosse.

**-Naruto, je parlais au sensei, pas à toi !**

**-Mais Kakashi Sensei est parti **! Fit l'autre d'une voix plaintive.

**-Sakura, cesse de frapper Naruto !**

**-Mais Iruka Sensei, il l'a mérité !**

**-Je ne veux pas le savoir, Sakura. Lâche le cou de Naruto, il est en train de bleuir.**

**-Pfff…**

Elle lâcha le blondinet et regarda son professeur de travers, tandis que Sasuka finissait tranquillement son plat en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté de venir.

**-Mais au fait… Où est passé Kakashi San ? »**

O0o

**« Yo Asuma. **

Le ninja sursauta, visiblement surpris, puis plissa des yeux en le reconnaissant.

**-Kakashi.**

Il leva un sourcil. Rêvait-il, où le ton de la voix du ninja – force pure était légèrement agressif ?

**-Ouais.**

**-Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de l'idole de Konoha ?**

Kakashi fit mine de se retourner pour chercher l'idole en question, l'œil morne, ce qui énerva plus encore l'homme à la cigarette.

**Te fous pas de moi. C'est à toi que je parle.**

**-Ah. Je ne me connaissais pas une telle notoriété.**

**-T'as qu'un œil ou t'es aveugle ?**

Il soupira et enfourna les mains dans ses poches. Quelle idée il avait eue de vouloir aller jouer les psy ?

**-Asuma. Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

L'autre soupira.

**-Rien, je suis à cran, c'est tout.**

**-Mmh. Tu veux en parler ?**

Asuma le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

**-Depuis quand tu joues les psy ?**

**-Bof. Avec mes élèves guettant le moindre de mes faits et gestes, je t'avoue que ça me ferait une bonne occasion de filer en douce.**

**-En gros, t'en as rien à foutre de ma gueule, c'est ça ?**

Il sourit devant l'air énervé de son ami. Finalement, la compagnie de Kurenai avait effacé bien des défauts au ninja… Dont l'impatience ; défaut qui refaisait malheureusement surface lors de missions particulièrement périlleuses ou lorsqu'il abusait comme ce soir de la boisson.

**-Plus ou moins... Allez, sortons faire un tour, tu veux bien ? **

**-Tu me prends pour qui ?**

**-Pour un ninja qui a un peu trop forcé sur le saké pour ce soir. Lève toi, on va prendre l'air et ça te fera du bien. **

Le ninja brun grommela quelque chose que Kakashi n'entendit pas. Il se pencha vers lui.

**- Mmmh ?**

Avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver, un poing heurta sa mâchoire et le fit traverser la pièce, bousculant quelques clients au passage.

**-T'as raison, on va sortir, Kakashi.**

La lueur dans les yeux du ninja barbu se fit dangereuse. Kakashi soupira intérieurement, connaissant déjà la suite des évènements.

**On va sortir, mais pas pour parler. »**

(1) disons surtout que votre dévouée (et corse, et flemmatique, et paresseuse, et…) auteur n'avait pas envie de se creuser la tête pour trouver d'autres raisons :p

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ps : réponses aux reviews :

Demonslashou : désolée, je sais bien que c'est court /méga honte/ Jfais ce que je pe éè

En tt k voilà la suite 

Ariès : yooo ! svais po ke tt au japon… 7 mois ! kestufous là bas ? c pour ça ke j'avais plus de news ? trop dure éè

Et pis kakshi est pas une larve déguisée en ninja, steuplait èé


End file.
